Plaisir Secret
by Uma to Hebi
Summary: OS pairing ZexionXLarxène écrit pour un Larxion day et posté que maintenant. Entre T et M, juste pour le plaisir des yeux...Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ? Venez lire ;  ?


**Plaisir secret**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Zexion et Larxène ne m'appartienent aucunement bla bla bla...On va pas y passer trois plombes, tout le monde le sait tout de manière que je ne me fait d'argent sur leur dos ^^

**Rating :** Entre le T et le M de toute façon, moi et les notations...

**Résumé** : Petit pairing Zexion Larxy écrit pour le Larxion Day ! C'est pas maintenant, mais j'avais envie de le poster ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>« ….xion...Zexion ! ZEXION ! »<p>

J'ouvris subrepticement les yeux, une lampe de torche en plein sur moi. Je mis ma main devant mes yeux, pour les protéger de cette lueur soudaine avant de me lever doucement du lit où je reposais. Poussant quelques livres de ma main libre, je m'adressais au gêneur qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil.

« Numéro XII...Encore toi...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ? »

Elle s'approcha de ma petite commode sans répondre et alluma la lampe de chevet, qui emplit ma chambre d'une lumière plus douce que la précédente. Elle s'assied sur le côté de mon lit et me regarda fixement, un sourire en coin.

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? »

« C-Cette nuit encore ? Larxène tu n'es pas sérieuse ! »La réprimandais-je en tentant de me replonger sous mes couvertures.

Elle me stoppa dans mon élan d'un geste brutal en me toisant de son regard entre le saphir et l'émeraude. Je ne pu résister, cette fois encore. Notre affrontement visuel fut court et une fois de plus, je le perdis.

« Tsss...Tu es donc à ce point incapable de te passer de moi ? »

« Il faut croire que non... »Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, laissant une caresse sur ma joue en feu par la proximité qu'elle instaurait peu à peu.

« Allons, debout Zexion, je suis impatiente de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller cette fois... » Finit-elle en laissant émettre ce petit rire d'enfant qui lui convenait si bien.

Je détournais le regard, comment avais-je pu me laisser convaincre une fois de plus de participer à sa mise en scène...

Elle me tendit mon manteau qui gisait au sol en me questionnant, sure de sa réponse :

« Tu te sens capable Zexion ? Tu sembles...fatigué... »

« Et de qui est-ce la faute ? »Répondis-je avec un sourire forcé en la désignant du regard.

Elle se mit à rire à nouveau et rétorqua d'un ton mielleux :

« Ne sois pas si méchant...Je m'assure seulement de nos intérêts à tous deux... »

« Tu veux dire des tiens... »Pensais-je en répondant pourtant :

« T'aies-je déjà déçu à ce sujet Larxène ? »

La petite peste fit mine de réfléchir et partit en direction de la porte en poussant un « Non... » déçu de ne pas pouvoir me reprocher mes capacités.

Nous partîmes tous deux dans les couloirs sombres de l'Organisation. Durant le trajet, trainant des pieds, les questions m'assaillirent l'une après l'autre, si bien que je fus tenté de lui demander :

« Larxène...Tout cela n'est-il donc qu'un jeu pour toi ? A chaque fois que nous...nous faisons...''ça'', tes yeux pétillent d'excitation... »

Je ne le fis pourtant pas, laissant mes paroles mourir au fond de ma gorge, la suivant en silence, comme un petit chien tenu en laisse. Car c'est à quoi je ressemblais le plus en cet instant, un petit chien suivant son maître, ne remettant aucun de ses ordres ou désirs – si difficile soient-ils à combler – en question. Un petit chien obéissant...fidèle...dévoué...

Donner sans recevoir, telle était ma voie depuis le premier jour où Larxène et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans cette pièce. Unis par le crime, le pêché, la désobéissance à notre règlement.

Depuis ce jour, nul ne pouvait dénoncer l'autre, et pourtant, que ce serait agréable de se trouver libérés du poids des remords... A nouveau sans soucis, ne plus penser à tout ce que nous avions pu faire là-bas...Recommencer à zéro, pouvoir à nouveau se sourire et se côtoyer sans y faire allusion dans nos gestes, nos regards, nos paroles...

Pourquoi le numéro XII m'avait-elle choisie moi, un supérieur...Avait-elle sentie que je ne la trahirais pas, était-ce seulement par ce qu'elle avait eu vent de mes goûts en la matière, de mon irrésistible envie, de mes qualités ?...Savait-elle que cela deviendrait une drogue à laquelle je tentais inlassablement de résister, nuit après nuit, en l'attente de sa venue, incertaine et sournoise ?

Oui, elle avait du sentir chez moi que je ne pourrais jamais la décevoir...Qu'elle serait satisfaite de moi, qu'importe la nuit, qu'elle aurait toujours ce qu'elle désirait et surtout que je ne lui refuserais plus jamais rien en ces nuits si spéciales, puisque moi aussi, j'en retirais tous les bénéfices possibles...

Être un simili ne pouvait en rien nous empêcher de savourer ces instants de pur bonheur...

« Tu vas te dépêcher oui ? On ne pourra rien faire lambin !»

Du Larxène tout craché...Si froide, si belle...Capable de vous apporter le bonheur tout comme son contraire et cela, en à peine une demie-fraction de seconde. Rapide et silencieuse, elle avait toujours tout donné pour que nous deux puissions accéder à l'inaccessible dans cette forteresse...

« Zexion ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? Entre ! Allez ! »

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu que nous étions déjà arrivés à destination. Je la suivi dans la pièce où presque chaque nuit depuis un mois maintenant, nous parions notre vie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas toi-même ! »

« Je suis trop fatigué je te l'ai dit. Il faut ralentir le mouvement Larxène : Xemnas nous soupçonne j'en suis sur. Il m'a fait des remarques l'autre fois ! »

« Et alors ? Xemnas ne sait rien de tout ça. La seule façon qu'il aurait de savoir serait de nous prendre sur le fait ! Allez déshabille toi banane, on est déjà en retard alors si tu traînes encore tu ne pourras même pas en profiter correctement. »

Je soupirais en prononçant son nom, dépité par son insouciance. Je lui intimais silencieusement de fermer les yeux alors elle se moqua :

« Ça va faire un mois Zexion ! Toujours pudique ? »

« Tsss... » Je me mis à rougir. Elle n'avait pas tort mais je ne m'y habituerais jamais décidément. Les joues rouges d'émotion, je retirais mes vêtements et estimait l'heure par la fenêtre proche. Nous avions environ une heure...Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais suffisant j'estimais.

Il faudrait que je la freine, sinon, elle en redemanderait comme une enfant gâté, et nous aurions pas le temps de repartir comme nous étions venu...

Durant une heure, nous avons plongé dans le délice subtil que représentait pour nous cette pièce, ces sensations, cette chaleur, cette humidité ambiante...L'odeur âcre qui nous enveloppait alors que nous soupirions d'aise...Le bonheur de nos corps que les ondes parcouraient et refroidissaient avant que chaque mouvement ne le réchauffe à nouveau. Tout cela était si nostalgique, si désirable...Décidément, Larxène avait eu une bonne idée de me choisir moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis vint le moment de la séparation et si douloureuse soit-elle à chaque fois, il fallait y faire face...Les regards furent plus lourds entre nous. Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre : oui, il était temps à présent.

Tandis que je tentait de déjouer le seul danger véritable de notre excursion secrète, là où Larxène ne pouvait rien faire, celle-ci s'affairait à effacer toute trace de notre rencontre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en reste une seule...Que jamais personne ne soit en courant. C'était un jeu dangereux, un jeu de mort si notre Organisation le savait...Nous avions chacun notre rôle.

Comme d'habitude, elle finit avant moi et me rejoint devant la porte.

« Tu y arrives ? »Fit-elle angoissée.

« Je pense pouvoir le faire, c'est assez simple quand on y réfléchit bien. »

La manieuse de foudre lut et relut sans comprendre les inscriptions qui ornaient la porte. Séjourner ici se méritait, une énigme apparaissait chaque fois pour empêcher les intrus de ressortir et ainsi, permettre au maître des lieux de les prendre dans leur faute. Larxène m'avait choisi pour cela, et peu m'importait comment elle l'avait su. Je reviendrais toujours avec elle ici, c'est devenu l'un de nos loisirs journaliers ou presque...Mêler le jeu et le danger était excitant pour nos sens, que nous apaisions une fois à l'intérieur pour en ressortir blancs comme neige, attendant avec impatience la nuit prochaine.

« Tu trouves ? » Me pressa-t-elle, inquiète alors que le peu de temps nous restant défilait à toute allure. « Xemnas va bientôt venir ! »

« Ne me presses pas...voila, j'ai la solution. »

Je prononçais les mots qui nous sortiraient de cette pièce. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit tandis que le soulagement nous emplissait.

Nous courûmes dans les coursives...Libérés...et nous séparâmes sans un regard, sans une parole, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé...

Xemnas sortit de sa cachette improvisée une fois que les deux silhouettes fautives eurent disparut vers leurs destinations respectives. Il sourit en roulant des yeux : ces deux-là étaient-ils dupes à ce point de ne pas se douter qu'il l'avait su dès la première fois ?

Mais loin de le mettre en colère, il s'amusait à voir ces deux enfants se cacher et se démener à faire que leur secret ne soit révélé...

Xemnas ramassa ses affaires et pénétra dans sa pièce en désactivant d'un geste furtif la sécurité. Il était vrai qu'ils se débrouillaient bien tous les deux...de bonnes recrues...un jour, ils les piègeraient à leur propre jeu...Il le savait, et eux aussi... Ce jour là, il se moquerait bien d'eux...

En attendant...que lui en coutait de les laisser goûter aux plaisirs de son honsen privé ?

Ce n'était qu'un petit bain, rien de plus...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, c'est la fin ! ais-je oublier de mentionner que c'ets la première fois que j'écrivais à la première personne...(petite expérience personnelle mes chers et chères cobayes ^^) Fans de KH, bonne journée à tous ! Une petite review ?<p> 


End file.
